Banished
by BlondeBizarre
Summary: Shevine Blake Shelton/Adam Levine oneshot. Est relationship. Adam banishes Blake to the couch for the night. Fluff ensues.


As Blake closes the door to the Shelton-Levine house, he couldn't possibly be happier. Every time Adam's parents came over he couldn't help but get a slightly inflated ego from knowing they loved him for their son. As he turns around from the door with a smile firmly in place, he just catches a glimpse of the other man disappearing into the kitchen. He follows the sound of the clatter of dishes into the room.

Leaning against the entryway, smile still in place, he says, "Call me crazy but I think your parents might like me a little." He says it loud enough that there was no doubt Adam had heard him, even over the sound of plates clanking together-quite violently Blake notes. After a few seconds of no response the smile fades a little and him steps into the room to stand next to the black haired man in front of the sink. There is an unmistakable look on his face. It's the face he makes when Blake's in trouble. Recognizing it, he cautiously says, "Adam?"

The clanking dishes stop and Adam looks up, closes his eyes, and sighs. Brown eyes are revealed and meet Blake's as he speaks, "Well why shouldn't they love you? Thanks to you they think they're gonna be grandparents any day now."

After being together for about five years and married for one, having kids wasn't a touchy subject between the two. They had talked about it before and although they agreed the time wasn't right yet, they had also agreed that right time might be in the somewhat near future. Blake had merely passed this information on to the Levines sometime this evening. Not seeing his fault he responds, "Hey, I just told them they day might be getting closer. I never said 'any day now.'"

"You didn't have to Blake!" Adam turns toward him. "I know my parents and that's exactly what they heard." Blake opens his mouth to either defend himself or console his husband, but Adam won't have it. "No I don't wanna hear it. I'm not in the mood. Just…just…" the look on his face shows that he doesn't even know what he wants to say as he looks down as if the answer is somewhere on the floor. Finally, he looks back up and states matter-of-factly, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Just like that the country man is alone in the kitchen with his mouth slightly ajar. He hears the bedroom door slam shut and snaps out of it. Sighing, he turns to the sink to dejectedly finish the dishes.

Behind the slammed door the skinny singer sinks down to the floor with a slightly shocked expression of his own on his face. He was having trouble understanding what he's just done. They weren't the perfect couple; they had their fights. This was actually a contender for both their dumbest and smallest fight. Yet somehow it had pushed him to where he had expelled his lover from their bed, which was ironic considering the house had originally been Blake's personal ranch. He shakes his head and tries to convince himself that the man downstairs had deserved it. He really was mad that his parents would now be expecting kids; he just didn't realize he was this mad. After a while he sighs and stands to get ready for bed alone.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later the dishes are done, the lights are off, the doors are locked, and the house is quiet. Blake retrieves a blanket and heads for the couch. Not wanting to disturb the man in the bedroom, he lays down wearing the white button up shirt and jeans he had been wearing all day. Mentally cursing himself for upsetting Adam, he closes his eyes and eventually starts to dose off.

Upstairs, Adam crawls into his side of the large king-sized bed. Once under the covers he feels just how large it is. He turns on his side and closes his eyes. After what seems like an eternity of simply laying there wide awake with closed eyes, he flips onto his other side facing the large empty space in the bed. He opens his eyes and looks across it. His heart breaks a little at the sight. Trying to get the image out of his face he closes his eyes again and tries to sleep. The next hour is spent tossing and turning with not so much as a wink of sleep. Finally his mind is made up.

* * *

"Blake?" His voice is just above a whisper. The lump on the couch shows no sign of life. Again he calls his name, "Blake…" Again no response. Sighing he kneels down and raising his voice says again, "Blake." This time the eyes in front of him flutter open.

Confused as to what the shirtless man in flannel pajama pants is doing in front of him Blake lifts his head a little, "Adam? What are you doin' down here? Are you okay?"

Adam smiles for a second at his husband's concern for him. Then getting serious he answers, "Yeah I'm fine. Umm…" Not having planned out what to say, he decides to just outright say it, "I, uh, can't sleep."

Blake doesn't understand immediately and putting his head back down on the pillow says, "Well you could try drinkin' some warm milk I guess. Maybe read somethin'."

Shaking his head Adam clarifies, "No, no," blushing slightly and looking down at his knees he tells him, "I mean I can't sleep…without you."

Blake's heart just about bursts in that moment. A smile spreads across his face as he looks at the man he loves more than anything else. Then, for a moment remembering the reason he was currently on the couch he props himself up on one elbow and asks, "Do you want me to come back to bed?"

Adam looks up and without hesitation shakes his head affirmatively. Smiling, Blake tosses back the blanket and stands up. He holds out a hand for Adam who takes it and stands in front of the other man. Blake isn't sure if he's still in as much trouble as he was earlier, but there's something he's been wanting to do since the Levines left and he just needs to try. Slowly, giving Adam time to react, he reaches up to cradle the man's head in his hands and leans in. Detecting no disapproval he closes the distance between their lips, kissing him with all the meaning and love in the world. One of Adam's hands comes up to wrap around most of one of Blake's wrists and the other grips his strong arm. After a while they pull away, their foreheads resting against each other's, and just look into each other's eyes.

Breaking the silence Blake says, "Let's go to bed." Taking a large hand in his own and intertwining their fingers, Adam leads Blake up the stairs to their bedroom.

Once there, Blake lifts their hands, kisses the back of Adam's, and lets go to get changed. Adam gives him a small smile and lets him go as he goes to crawl back into bed. Exhausted, he gets under the covers and turns onto his side once again, feeling infinitely more relaxed than before. He closes his eyes as he waits for the other man to return. Soon enough he hears light footsteps and feels a small, cool breeze as the covers are pulled back and Blake slides in. Once Blake is settled, Adam feels an arm snake around his waist and pull him backward. He is pulled flush against the naked torso of his lover. At the feel of the familiar skin on his own, he lets out a great sigh of contentment. Everything finally feels right again. He feels a soft kiss being placed on the side of his neck and hears a soft voice say, "I love you." A smile spreads across his face as he returns, "I love you too," and drifts off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
